The Way the World Spins
by Mink1
Summary: Draco Malfoy spends a little time by the lake, when and unexpected visitor arrives. HPDM Fluff


Author's Notes: XD Well, this was just a little quickie.I love how it turned out though. If people like it enough, I will do a sequel, if not, I will wait a bit 'til I spit out another one that I have chasing around in my mind.I hope you guys like this!! ^__^ To my dear friend Lauren who not only is turning 15, but is a great and inspirational writer. ^__^  
  
You can reach me at 'MinkPeacecraft36@hotmail.com' or on AIM under 'LastDemon Itachi'. O__o; That's if you really feel the need.^__^ but I would love to speak with you and what you think about my story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. o__o; I would be eternally happy if I did, but I don't.  
  
Where the World Spins  
  
Draco sat on the cool green grass looking casually across the landscape before him. The smooth surface of the lake reflected his peaceful expression, the tall willow trees circling the lake, and even the castle with a few glittering lights left in the tall windows. The moon was just rising over a large hill in the distance and creatures of the night had begun to come out. Bats flew in their spontaneous dance in the sky, yet their opposite was the graceful fireflies making their way slowly across the air.  
One firefly in particular seemed to float over to him, as if controlled by some unknown puppet master. He held out one graceful, yet very pale, hand and watched at it landed in his palm, lighting up all the signatures of his skin that he had acquired at birth.  
The night was so very peaceful, matching how he felt at the moment exactly. No wind stirred the lake and made the trees move to its accord, and yet the weather still remained cool enough for his tastes. It was the most perfect night he could have asked for as his last at Hogwarts.  
He was, however, very startled when the crackling of leaves and branches meet his ears. The firefly left, it's light still blinking.  
"Killing the fireflies now, Malfoy? How low can you get?" a raven- haired boy said, stepping out of the shadows.  
"I should have known it would be you, Hero. Leave before I make you into an brainless follower of the Dark Lord." Draco said, turning his back to boy. He couldn't stand to look into those emerald eyes of his. They could see right through a person, as if searching through your mind to find the secrets even you yourself would have never even thought about. Draco held to many secrets.  
"Why should I? Believe it or not, Malfoy, the world does not revolve around you." The other boy stated.  
"Oh? Didn't anyone tell you? It does. So leave." The blonde said. He just knew this was going to result in a headache, something he was defiantly NOT wanting on the last night.  
Draco's wishes to be left alone, however, seemed lost on the other boy for he had come and sat on the grass next to him. Looking over cautiously he judged the other boy's face. It was full of confusion, pain, and yet even the hero held a little peace looking across at what Draco had not to long ago had called his kingdom.  
"Hey Malfoy, I have an idea. This being the last night and all, why don't we drop the enemy thing for at least a couple of hours." The Hero said, looking away from Draco's gaze. The blonde didn't need to look; he knew the boy must have been blushing.  
Draco pondered for a moment before a large, but truly heart felt smile came to his face. "Does this mean I have to stop calling you Hero?" he stated, amusement clear in his voice.  
"Yup. And I get to call you Draco, how's that?" The other boy replied, very amused as well.  
Draco let out an exaggerated sigh, and leaned back in the grass. "Oh woe is me, being put on the same level as Harry Potter." He let out along with another sigh.  
"I thought you weren't going to call me Potter?" Harry questioned. The moon reflected off of those ridiculous glasses of his, making Draco wish more than anything to remove such a silly muggle trinket.  
"Ah, but you see I put Harry in front of it. That cancels out the Potter." He said, smirking as he looked at one of the more unexplored regions of the kingdom. The stars, he had always thought, were simply laughing at him. Tonight they glittered as if knowing some secret that he didn't know. He shook himself mentally and started to remember the many times in Astronomy they had to come out and stare at the same thing.  
"Honestly, Draco, you should take what I said about the earth not revolving around you to heart." Harry said, lying down in the grass next to the blonde. Draco was very surprised, and even more so by how close Harry was laying to him. He could feel the heat coming off the other boy, however Harry's gaze had join Draco's in looking into the sky.  
They both lay in silence for a period of time, the lake still as calm as it had been, and the trees peering at them giving them shelter from prying eyes. The moon was much brighter than Draco had thought, for he could see Harry's face very clearly, and not wanting to seem like some kind of creep looked back into the sky.  
"The last night. Can you believe it? Some much has happened in the past seven years, it feels so.wrong just to leave it all behind." The raven boy spoke, breaking the silence.  
"Wrong? I don't know about that. There are some things I am going to miss. Quidditch, sneaking around, and not to mention all the great food." He replied, his mouth arching upwards in remembrance of all the things he had listed.  
"I know what you mean. I am going to miss quidditch, my friends.and well.you Malfoy." He said, smiling to the sky. Draco gawked for a moment, and then Harry seemed to realize how that sounded, for he quickly tried to rephrase it. "No!! Not like that, I meant like, all the battles, the arguments.you know, that kind of stuff." He practically shouted, the moon showing the blush running across his face.  
"Sure you did, Harry. To tell you the truth, I think I am going to miss that the most of all." The blonde said closing his eyes for a moment, fearing the reaction out of the boy next to him.  
Much to his surprise, he could feel Harry getting closer to him, even being brass enough to drape an over Draco's chest. He opened his eyes in shock, and two sparkling pairs of eyes meet, one holding fire, the other holding ice.  
"Goodnight, Hero."  
"Goodnight, Malfoy."  
As the moon waned behind them, they were unfaltering, for both were too determined to fight off their destinies that awaited them with the morning light. 


End file.
